


Kinktober 2020 - Day 12: Dacryphilia (Brotherly Fell Bros, SFW)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bad Puns, Brotherly Affection, Crying, Dacryphilia, Depression, Gen, Men Crying, Recovery, Relapsing, Self-Harm, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Edge may have relapsed, but Red is still so proud of him for finally crying.
Relationships: Brotherly, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 12: Dacryphilia (Brotherly Fell Bros, SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> The poll is still up! I'll take it down tonight sometime, so vote if you want to about the HIatus end here:  
> https://strawpoll.com/kudoxf1ro

The first thought Red had when he heard it was relief. It had been so long, and it was needed so badly. The second thought he had was guilt. How could he be relieved about this? How could it make him happy to hear it? What was wrong with him?

His thoughts spiraled in a guilty, anxious tornado for several minutes before he managed to calm them down. There was nothing wrong with him for being relieved about this. He should be happy about it. It was a sign that progress was being made, progress that had taken years to achieve, just like his. He could be happy about this. He didn’t need to feel guilty. Well, maybe a little guilty. He shouldn’t have stood out there in the hallway of their house on the Surface for so long without going into the bathroom to help his brother.

It was hard not to suck in a breath when Red teleported in. His brother was kneeling on the ground in front of the bathtub. His arms were inside, and his gloves were off. The bones of his radius and ulna were a mess. He’d clearly started with a scrub brush, probably because his arms were itching from stress. That hadn’t been enough. He’d moved to chipping, and the few spots that Red could see weren’t that deep. Unfortunately, he hadn’t stopped there. A knife was still dug into his right radius. There were so many cuts that his arm barely was holding together. Blood and marrow dripped off his arms into a small pool of it on the bottom of the bathtub. The pool was being moved into the drain by another red substance. Edge was crying. That was what Red had heard.

Red knelt next to his brother, carefully not touching him. “hey, boss? you with me?” Edge nodded but didn’t stop crying. “good. uh, can i touch you, boss? those need to be cleaned up, and that’s gonna be… kinda hard to do without touching you.”

That broke him. Edge’s crying moved into full on sobbing. Words drowned in the tears, but Red could make them out. “I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M-”

Red, taking a chance, wrapped his arms around his brother. He didn’t squeeze; he just held him. “hey, it’s okay boss. i’m not mad at you. actually, i’m pretty proud of you. you wanna know why?” Edge nodded again, still sobbing. “it’s because you’re crying. it’s been years since you let yourself cry over anything, boss. you really needed to let it out.”

Edge let out a huge sob, bigger by far than all the others. “BUT I- IT’S BEEN MONTHS, RED! MONTHS OF NOT HARMING MYSELF, AND NOW IT’S ALL GONE DOWN THE DRAIN!”

Red smiled weakly and nodded at the puddle in the bathtub. “i dunno, boss. looks like it’s still hanging out in there to me.” Edge glared at him, his dark eye sockets glistening with tears. “i know, i know. that was pretty bad. but seriously, do you remember what the doctor said? he said that relapsing was a part of the process. i know you don’t like that it happened, but it’s not bad that it did. we’ll just get you cleaned up and noshing on some healing food and it’ll all be okay.”

Edge looked at him, still teary eyed. Then, annoyed, he said, “PLEASE NEVER USE THAT WORD AGAIN.”

Red grinned cheekily. “sure, boss.  _ noshing’s _ gonna make me use it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
